Mothballs and dandruff are romantic
by jankisu02
Summary: Yeah yeah! I'll admit it already! I "like" the hero! Happy? Hey, why is he in my house?...Romano POV..T for words? XD


Author's note: I'm not sure if I made Lovino OOC...I hope I got his pottey mouth and attitude right...XDD

Rika-hime...you didn't want to re-read this one...so made Mia-chan re-read this one...so Mia-chan thank you for re-reading and well, editing this...=3

Please enjoy...=3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

I stared out the night sky. It was peaceful, but lonely looking at the moon by yourself. The stars twinkle so childishly… making my brother smile every time.

The moon looks like a huge mothball in the middle of the dark cloth full of dandruff. Yeah that's what I think a night sky resembles. But people disagree with me and I understand why. No one wants one of the most romantic scenes to be called mothball and dandruff. I'm just not looking at it romantically. Why would I? Like anyone gives me a better meaning of sky at night.

"Ve~! Germany! Look at the moon. It's looks so nice." My idiotic brother pointed to the moth ball in the sky. "It kind of reminds me of pasta!"

"Yeah, it looks nice!" The potato bastard agreed.

The lovey-dovey scene almost made me vomit in front of them… damn. Why did Feliciano have to like this potato-freak?!

But as I can see, he takes good care of him. I know I can trust this potato bastard. I wish I had someone to care for me… As I continued to wish and think about stupid love-nothings, my mind created an image…A tall blonde haired man with glasses showing of his hero smile.

Is my mind just messing with me or am I just crazy? Why the hell should my heart start beating so rapidly for this hero-obsessed guy?

**Shit! It won't stop! Yeah…Yeah… I know.. Stop beating like that already!**

_Admit that you like him._

**Eh?! Why the hell would I do that bastard?!**

_I won't stop then.. And you're calling yourself a bastard you know?_

**I know I'm a bastard! I'm also an asshole for having feelings for him!**

_For who? I'm smirking right now…_

**You know who! Damn it! Why am I so annoying?**

_Tell me who in a complete sentence and I'll be gone. Faster potato macho may notice you talking to yourself._

**Damn it! Fine…**

_Well?_

**I love America…damn it! Why am I blushing?! You happy now bastard?!**

_Yeah…you know its fine to like him… He did care for you…even more than Spain did._

**Shut up! I've admitted it already and I don't need a recap how I fell alright?! Bastard.**

_Fine, fine. I'll be going then._

**That took longer that I thought. Damn.**

As I talked to myself for a while I haven't noticed the two love birds. They were gone. Damn, they going to sleep together again huh? Italy makes too much noise when they do. Can't they be a little sensitive to the room next to them?!

I walked towards the sofa. It was getting a bit sick looking at the huge mothball through the window. I sat down and sigh... I'm alone again.

I rested my head on the head of the sofa. I looked at the ceiling. Counting how many light bulbs the chandeliers have, everything looked black when my eyes shut close. I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I slowly drifted.

My slumber was cut short when a pair of lips touched mine. My eyes flung open to the sudden touch. I was ready to punch whoever it was.

I froze when I saw blond hair and glasses. My cheeks turned red and I felt like I was going to melt right now…

A pair of blue eyes started at my eyes. Our lips parted. But our faces were still only inches away. I was still as a rock. I can feel his breathing. My heart was beating fast and somehow it had a rhythm. Fast then skipped a beat the beating fast again. When his eyes stayed locked in my eyes, I felt like my cheeks went darker with red. He backed away a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He laughed a bit but it slowly faded.

I didn't respond. I was in shocked mode.

"Sorry to intrude by the way. I'll be heading out now." I stood from the sofa

My heart…it's beating even stupidly now! My hand moved on it's own, clenching his bumper jacket. He looked back at me. His face wearing an astonished expression. My eyes not escaping his, he might have seen the longing I had for him…maybe. My eye was teary. And a second or two, slowly betraying tears ran down my cheeks.

"Damn it! Don't go!" I shouted at him. Wiping off with my free hand the betraying tears that totally gave me out...

And then everything happened too fast. I was now at his arms. My tears on his jacket.

"I won't." he cooed. More tears filled my eyes.

He looked at my flustered face. He beamed his sincere smile at me. He touched his lips to mine. My arms on his neck. Both of us melting…melting into the kiss.

My eyes opened a bit and saw the night sky through the same window. And without parting our lips I thought to myself, Mothballs and dandruff can be romantic.

END.

* * *

Yey! You read it 'till the end! XD Thank you so much! =D I just found this pairing a few days ago. I was just writing random stuff and then BOOM! a new fanfic was born! XDD I really like this pairing (though it is not my OTP) but I think it's just a crack pairing...wait my friend says it is...=.= anyways, I hope you like this pairing at least! =3 needs more love! I feel like I want to make this longer but I'm way too lazy...XDD

and well I was inspired to make this fic from the fic Neko Syaoran made...it was awesome! Read it if you like guys! and Neko Syaoran thank you for your support! XD

and oh, if you're wondering on how Alfred got in well, just ask him...XD I don't know either! XDD Maybe 'coz his the hero!

Please review! I will accept creative criticism..=3 any reviews are nice...I know I'm not so good...=3=

Thanks for reading this again! Please Review! ^^


End file.
